A signal chain is a series of electronic components in which one electronic component receives an input signal from a preceding electronic component of the series and provides an output signal to a subsequent electronic circuit in the series. Signal chains can be used in power or signal processing applications to provide power or process data. Power regulators can be used in signal chains to generate an output voltage at a desired level. For example, a switching regulator can include one or more switches that are turned on and off to control the charging of a storage inductor and a storage capacitor to produce a regulated output voltage. The switching causes the current in the regulator's storage inductor to increase and decrease at the switching frequency. This increasing and decreasing inductor current can be partially filtered by the regulator's storage capacitor.